¿Hace cuanto no estoy aquí?
by Benereth
Summary: Chile se pregunta un par de cosas mientras contempla el cielo e insulta mentalmente al Argentino en su celular.


**Autor:** Allyson

**Pareja:** Ninguna.

**Personajes:** Chile, Argentina, mención de otros.

**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis powers.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece y no pretendo lucrar con la franquicia.

Los personajes de Chile y Argentina son propiedad de la comunidad Latin_Hetalia y su autora (Rowein)

* * *

**¿Hace cuanto no estoy aquí?**

El viento corría fuerte por el campo, trayendo consigo la fuerza de aquellas tierras que conoció desde siempre, colando en su cabello, llenándole de recuerdos que poco a poco el avance de la tecnología y la civilización le hacían olvidar.

La rugosa textura del suelo disparejo bajo sus pies descalzos, el sonido de las vertientes corriendo a mitad de campo alrededor, un par de aves extraviadas que gritaban al sentirle a él mismo gritar. 

¿Hace cuanto no estoy aquí? 

Era una pregunta que de vez en cuando le acechaba como un jote a carne fresca, ya fuese en el árido viento que llenaba las llanuras del norte, o el húmedo que golpeaba de refilón su figura en el sur. 

¿Hace cuanto no estoy aquí? 

Y cada vez esa respuesta le asustaba más, porque aquellos sonidos entre los árboles le parecen ya casi ajenos y su memoria está repleta por los autos y gentío. Por algún motivo Manuel ha comenzado a ser Santiago más que Chile.

Aquella mezcla sutil de olores, colores y sonidos en la alameda, la gente caminando rápido apurados por llegar a un destino incierto, sin tomarse el tiempo de ver a los demás, la congestión de los vehículos y el aire agobiado por los treinta y tantos que este verano poco piadoso le ha hecho pasar. Puede sentirlos en su memoria y de a poco aquel paraje sureño que se despliega frente a él le atemoriza, como una parte que casi no recuerda, parte de un sueño que jamás soñó.

Estira sus manos tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo, mientras cae de espaldas contra el pasto y no hay cemento que le reciba, no hay ruidos extras, solo su respiración agitada por la rabia y el resto del campo, una vaca mugiendo en la distancia, el viento sacudiendo los árboles, menos de veinticinco grados moviendo de a poco aquel cielo parcialmente nublado.

Sus ojos resienten el brillo y se pregunta en un atisbo de claridad si deberá pronto comenzar a usar lentes como algunos de los otros países, piensa en sus adentros que la próxima vez que vea al Alfred o al Yao, les dará un buen 'cornete en el osico' por estar dejándole ciego con sus gases de invernadero y el agujero en el ozono.

Su bolsillo comienza a vibrar, y está seguro de quien es.

'Rusio maricueca' llamando… 

No sabe si contestar, no sabe si realmente quiere hacerlo. La señal va y viene como el viento, cortando de vez en cuando el sonido del ringtone _'Oh, __Una Mañana__ Te Veré __Llegar____…'_

_'__Puta la wea, el fleto del Martín siempre le ponía esas canciones para maricones en su celular'_

-¿Aló? 

Se levanta algo indignado mientras al otro extremo solo hay estática, palabras entrecortadas 'Perdón… Manu… oye… vos', ninguna de ellas logra realmente conmover sus sentidos, Manuel no es weon, ni tampoco niña a pesar de que la gran cantidad de mujeres en su país influyan con sus sentimientos de mijita, más bien la sangre le comienza a hervir y como buen chileno que se respete inhala con fuerza un par de veces tratando de aguantar la rabia que le inunda, tal como su ex -jefecita le había dicho que hiciera, como buen chileno que se respete… no lo logra. Su nokia cae al suelo con fuerza inusitada y las teclas saltan esparcidas en distintas direcciones por casi un metro. 

-CSM… y había comprado esta wea pa' que no se desarmara tan rápido, por la cresta… 

Sus manos tiritan con ligereza y siente ganas de putear a todo el mundo, sacarle la cresta a Martín, patearle su enorme culo garotiño a Luciano, mandar a la mierda a Victoria… reírse un rato de Miguel para aprovechar el enojo, aunque en realidad esta vez el peruano no tiene la culpa de nada. 

'Manu, no es lo que vos pensas' Sus orejas enrojecían recordando esas palabras. 

-¡Argentino culiao por la mierda! 

Era esa extraña desesperación casi femenina la que irrumpía en su pecho y se mesclada a su testosterona fluyendo pastosa, la adrenalina inundando sus sentidos, las ganas de golpear a alguien para sacarse la desesperación de su interior, la visión de Martín y el otro aweonao maraqueando como a veces soñaba. La verdad es que no podía hacer nada al respecto, lo cierto es que Martín y él no eran nada, nunca habían sido nada y por mucho que el argentino le molestase a menudo con que era su 'esposa' Manuel jamás lo había sido en realidad, ambos eran totalmente libres… no había engaño, no había jugada chueca a su pobre 'pobre' memoria, nada.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y de algún modo se siente una nenasa de aquellas lloriqueando por weas como esta, sintiendo aquel extraño dolor arraigado en su pecho casi como si fuese algo físico, se ríe tal cual imbécil de telenovela mientras se deja caer de golpe al suelo una rodilla doblaba un brazo sobre esta, con los ojos perdidos en la casita de campo en la que alejaba aquel día y la abuelita querendona que le preparaba un 'asadito de chivo a su nietecito manuelito' a pesar de no ser su abuela, Manuel quería a su gente del sur, a su gente del campo que recibía a sus visitas con cariño y ponía su mejor carne a cocinar, esos que notaban de antemano que estabas triste como si esto estuviese integrado en su ser. 

-Manueliiiiiitooooo~~ la comia está lista mijito. 

El grito en la distancia, la familia haciendo señas para que vaya a comer, Manuel se siente al menos un poco más tranquilo de lo que se sintió con anterioridad, piensa en su día, en el largo camino de vuelta a Santiago en bus, porque por la cresta que no se sube a ninguna cagá de avión hasta que se le pase esta wea maricueca y 'Emo' como dice Alfred. 

-Manuelito, se enfría… 

Se sonríe un poco sabiendo que tendrá que arreglar las cosas con el argentino, que tendrá que disculparse por golpear al brasileño y mirar feo a la niña insular... y con el peruano porque… nah con el peruano no, a Manuel le gustaba molestarlo. 

¿Hace cuanto no estoy aquí?

Espera pronto poder contestar esa pregunta satisfactoriamente. 

* * *

Autor: La verdad es una tontera, lo tenía en mis archivos, jamás lo había publicado y pensaba hacerlo más largo pero ahora estoy ocupada tratando de recuperar la inspiración para seguir el otro fanfic que tengo de ellos y que ciertamente no ubica nadie porque así de mal está.

Espero que les guste, si no se entiende algo díganme por favor les explicaré con mucho gusto.

PD: Se continúan estropeando los espacios del fic ¿Alguna forma de hacer que permanezcan donde deben estar? Les agradecería el consejo ;_;


End file.
